ninjagosnakefandomcom-20200214-history
Bolobo Becker
Bolobo Becker is the current Elemental Master of Nature. He was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the second round of the event, Bolobo fought against Neuro, who used his elemen to mess with Bolobo's mind and defeat him by getting the Jadeblade. Afterwards, Bolobo was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Bolobo united with the other Elemental Masters to restore their elements. Bolobo and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. There, Bolobo and his allies battled Chen's army, before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Nadakhan began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Bolobo was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After Garmadon conquered Ninjago, Bolobo was hunted down in a show led by Ultra Violet called Ultra Hunt, and placed in Kryptarium Prison. Later, Bolobo escaped Kryptarium off-screen and wasn't seen during the victory celebration. History Bolobo was born as the descendant and grandson of a previous Elemental Master of Nature and Plants. He unlocked his True Potential before the events of The Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Bolobo was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and came to New Ninjago City pier, where they were picked up by Clouse and boarded to Chen's Island by ferry. During the voyage, Bolobo amazed Cole by showing off his powers by growing vines from his staff. Only One Can Remain Arriving on the island with the others, he was present at Master Chen's opening speech and led to his room. When the tournament started, he entered Jay's room just as he was taking a bath, trying to find a Jadeblade. He soon found one in a light, but got distracted when Jay put on Starfarer: Samurai in Space, resulting in the Master of Lightning Electric and Electricity taking the Jadeblade and hitting the Master of Nature and Plants with his towel. Despite this, Bolobo still found another Jadeblade and was advanced to the next round of the tournament. Versus Next day, Bolobo was announced as the second competitor of the second match, where he fought against Neuro for a Jadeblade. Bolobo trapped the Master of Mind in vines and nearly won, but Neuro messed with his mind and captured the blade. After Bolobo lost, Chen activated a trapdoor, in which he fell. After that, Chen took away Bolobo's Element by Staff of Elements and sent him to Noodle Factory. Ninja Roll Bolobo was checking fortune cookies in the noodle factory during the episode. Spy for a Spy Bolobo was working in the noodle factory when Cole attempted to escape and cheered him on. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Bolobo and the other imprisoned Masters gather around Zane and Cole, who emerge from hiding, to explain their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Bolobo searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element Bolobo continued helping the other Masters with building the Roto Jet, which they soon complete. They use it to break through the swarms of guards and into a room with skeleton remains, where they rescue Nya and Garmadon from Anacondrai Serpent by shooting at rocks, that later fell on it to death. They soon break into Chen's ceremony room, where they disrupt his spell to turn into Anacondrai and battle the Cultists. When Kai destroys the Staff of Elements, Bolobo's element returned to him, allowing him to overpower the Cultists and force Chen to retreat with only few henchmen and capture Skylor. With Chen in hiding, the Elemental Masters take control of the island while awaiting Chen's next move. Bolobo is seen guiding captured guards outside and is shown laughing when Zane turns on his funny switch. The Day of the Dragon Under orders from Jay, Bolobo uses his vines to sink the ferry. He and the other Elemental fighters still guarded captured Chen's followers, and then battled them when they turned into Anacondrai. After the Elemental Masters were locked up in palace, he was shocked as Chen and his transformed army leave the island. Later, Bolobo sees Zane and Kai using Elemental Dragons, which motivates him to unlock his own Elemental Nature Dragon and join them in flying back to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Bolobo and the other Masters arrive to Ninjago City on their elemental dragons, only to find that Chen hasn't attacked before, and later ordered by Lloyd to watch over the city. He is with the other Masters when they try to intercept Chen's Noodle Trucks|Noodle trucks, that most likely hold several Anacondrai, but the trucks travel in separate directions. Bolobo pursued one of separated trucks from reaching a village only to find out it was empty, being a Chen's plan. Like many others, he lost his dragon because of fear and was left stranded as Chen invaded without problem. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, Bolobo met up with the other Masters in the Samurai X Cave, where they discuss Chen's next plan and decide to make their stand at the Corridor of Elders. Bolobo later fighted alongside the other Elemental Masters with Anacondrai Cultists. Following the Cultists' banishment to the Cursed Realm by the souls of the released Anacondrai Generals, Bolobo celebrated with the other masters when victory was achieved. He is seen making amends with the Ninja promising to help them in the future before helping clean up the wreckage left behind. Skybound At some point, Bolobo was visited by Nadakhan, trying to remove all opposition, and by three wishes, the Djinn imprison him in the Djinn Blade. As a result of Jay's last wish, he was freed from the Blade, with no memory of the season. Hunted It is revealed in "How to Build a Dragon" that Bolobo was found during the early days of Ultra Hunt, and was captured and placed in Kryptarium Prison. In "Green Destiny," Bolobo escaped Kryptarium off-screen, along with other people, who were captured by Ultra Hunt and The Resistance members. For some reasons, Bolobo didn't help the Ninja to defeat the Colossus and didn't came to a celebration of victory over Emperor Garmadon's forces and city's liberation. Description Being the Master of Nature and Plants, Bolobo takes on a rugged/primitive design. He has brown, shaggy hair and a beard to match. He wears a dark green raggedy sleeveless shirt hidden by multiple belts as armor with a feather necklace, along with pale green shorts with the ends tied down with rope. He does not wear any shoes. Appearances Notes *Bolobo is one of the only Elemental Masters (except the Ninja) who, in the entire fourth season, has a speaking role in every episode. *Bolobo is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "The Uncrossable Jungle." *He is one of the four current Elemental Masters left without a minifigure, the others being Chamille, Gravis, and Jacob Pevsner. *In "Darkness Shall Rise," Jay‘s boss strongly resembles Bolobo. *He is one of the two current Elemental Masters not to appear in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, the other being Chamille. *He is one of the Elemental Masters not to appear in 0Season 9: Hunted along with Ash Chamille Gravis and Jacob Pevsner due to him Ash Chamille Gravis and Jacob Pevsner being captured by the Sons of Garmadon before the Resistance was fully formed. *Bolobo is one of eight Elemental Masters that have facial hair. **The other seven are Wu, Karlof, Neuro, Gravis, Jacob, and the Time Twins. Gallery Bolobo fighting jay.png|Bolobo in Jay's room looking for the Jadeblade Bolobo creating vines.png|Bolobo using Nature Bolobo42.png|Bolobo with his staff latest|Bolobo using Staff of Nature Nature.png|Bolobo fighting Neuro with his Element 173px-BoloboPrison.png|In prisoner attire Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heros Category:Good guy Category:Minifigure Category:Lego